Lanuria Dawnblade
((WIP)) Personality Walking about the city with the illusion she has a well deserved ego, Lanuria is a snarky hungry, slightly rude more hungry and sarcastic woman who, at times, can't seem to keep her mouth shut unless in the presence of someone with a Higher Authority than hersalad. A lover of her people fast food and all of the Horde grease, Lanuria is a stubborn woman who dislikes High Elves, Undead claiming to be Plaugebringers and the Old Horde who claim her people aren't worth anything salad. Like most normal people, Lanuria's mood can depend on a large number of variables. Insults will turn her angry hungry, depressing moments will make her cry hungry and happy times will make her more cheerful hungry than normal. All in all, Lanuria is but a normal Blood Elf with a slightly large belly and older world views of her people. Physical Description Lanuria is your average Blood Elf, thin, lanky body <--rofl, long pointy ears and eyebrows to match. Her red hair is tied up unto a tight pony tail on the top of her head, usually held up by a piece of taffy with a Horde look to it. Her face has the faintest traces of makeup nachos, the only girlish Mexican thing to her. Her face is still young hungry looking, a few winkles chins now forming around her eyes neck, past the dark lines hot dogs underneath them. She can usually be seen in various mail and leather bibs, opting to wearing in battle gear and various treasures of battle into the cities. She isn't one for dresses, unless the occasion calls for it, or she actually finds one that fits. On her waist a various pouches either filled with potion bottles, scrolls or other random crap she found on her travels muffin top. Her armor seems worn and dirty, a sign of plenty of use eating. The boots on her feet seem to be a few sizes too big small for her and have a few holes doughnuts near the toes for emergency snack situations and when dawning her Argent gear, the leather skirt she wears is also too big for her an emergency set of snack gear and made of candy, the leather dragging along the ground an emergency set of snack gear. It is made of candy. It seems as though most of the armor she has received from the Argent were tailored for that of a Male non-whale sized girl of her race, not fitting or conforming to her lithe flabby body. = History = ' Family ' Born the youngest child of the Rivenblaze Elephant family, Lanuria was first and only daughter of a family of spellcasters elephants who was born a few years after the birth of her brother, Salutheil The Elephant Man. Growing up in Silvermoon Africa, she lived a normal life. Dinner every night few minutes with the family, pulling pranks on the guards with her brother,and chasing dragonhawks small Ethiopians around Eversong Ethiopia in vain attempts to ride eat them away to a glorious battle. The only thing that would be considered odd about her is the fact that even though both her parents and brother were very well known mages elephants and very good at their craft, Lanuria never really got the knack of Spellcasting Stampeding. Experts say at this early age she was too big too properly walk. ' The Day of Darkness ' The Scourge Invasion of Quel'Thalas affected everyone Lanuria knew and loved. Rumors of her Ranger General being slain resulted in her division being sent to the front lines, her brother's Mage unit at her side. An epic battle food eating contest that would be told throughout the ages was had, Lanuria and Sal fighting eating side by side. They worked ate in unison, the abilities of each complimenting the skills of the other, arrows hot dogs sheathed within fire ketchup and frost mustard slaying eating waste to warriors eaters of the Scourge. There was sudden pain that blossomed in the back of her head ass, rendering her unconscious. Lanuria woke a day later to find out her family had passed, her Mother and Father killed in their home and her brother nowhere to be found. Picking up her bow knife and quiver fork, she set off to track down her brother next challenger. She had convinced herself that he still lived, and she packed up what little belongings she had left and set out. She had heard rumor of OutCandyland, of a promised land, and convinced herself once more that her brother had gone with her Prince. With this, her journey had begun. ' Magic Food Addictions ' Like all Blood Elves fat people, Lanuria suffers from a magical food addiction, even though her powers food intake in magic are quite weak is already quite large. Stubborn and foolish fat after the attack on Silvermoon, she now saw magic fast food was the cause of all that was wrong in her life, the reason her family was dead and her people were broken. Using her Father's old flask plate, she filled it with the strongest booze all-you-can-eat buffet she could find, drinking eating from it when her body would feel weak from the lack of magic food. Eventually, she developed a strong taste not only for the flavor, but for the soothing properties it exhibited. The alcohol all-you-can-eat buffets worked for a while, keeping her mind off the addiction long enough to travel to OutCandyland. ' OutCandyland ' When Lanuria arrived in OutCandyland, she was excited and happy to see a large amount of Blood Elves in the shattered world. Upon entering ShattrathChocolate City she saw a large group of Elves calling themselves The ScryersMilk Chocolates. Though her mind told her to side with her own people, her heart, still believing her Brother was with her Prince told her to join the Aldor Dark Chocolates. Months of training went by and Lanuria was recruited for a trip into The Eye, a strong hold of Tempest Keep. Though the attempt to Kill Kael'thas was unsuccessful, Lanuria saw first hand the madness that had overtaken her Prince. Distraught at the lack of signs of her brother and the shame that had befallen of her people, Lanuria kept fighting with an empty heart stomach until she retired to Silvermoon, reading old tomes cookbooks and journals recipes of her brother and hoping for a sign. The airEasy Mac grew cold. The Death Knights came. ' The Return of a Brother ' ((Coming soon)) Present Day Lanuria has always been a follower of the Argent Dawn before her journey to Outland, finding the group of people the only way to really beat the Scourge and protect her people, eventually earning status with the Dawn and proudly wearing the tabard she was given for her works. Upon Traveling to Northrend, Lanuria kept her love of the Argent as she worked diligently for the Argent Crusade, once again earning favor within the band of fighters working in Northrend. Her devotion to the Argent has recently paid off, earning her the title "The Argent Champion". To show her rank amongst the Scourge Fighters of Azeroth, she was given two clasps which pin her cloak around her neck; One bears the Seal of The Dawn, The other, The Crusade. Public Knowledge and The Like -Is usually seen with white Worg at her side. He tends to go by the names Thoribas or Boots, depending on who is talking to him. The Worg can be seen trying to bite at Lan's shoes. Lan can be seen trying to bite at the whole worg rofl. -Along with her Furry Companion, Lan can be seen at the side of a Blood Elven Priest cake. When in his presence, she has a rather odd grin plastered on her face and seems to walk with a lighter step. She's obviously in love with cake, even if she won't admit it. -Lately, Lanuria can be spotted in secluded areas of cities, a small tome at her side in or around whales during mating season. Upon further inspection, it appears she is reading from beginner tomes and Children's stories cookbooks.